


Academy Training 101: Holiday Edition

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kaidonovskies Are Protective, Protective Aleksis, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PacRim SS: I'll be happy with anything you want to write here, honestly. I do personally like seeing Hermann and Tendo as mentors/older friends to Mako, and the Kaidonovskies as friendly/protective of Hermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academy Training 101: Holiday Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irinokat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/gifts).



> Ah, I haven't had an opportunity to write Kaidonovskies in a while! Hope you enjoy~

* * *

**-Kodiak Island; PPDC Academy-**

Aleksis first spots the little one as he towers over most of the class. He's slender, spine bowed a bit from something Aleksis cannot name in English just yet. Sasha (his fellow guard in the Siberian prison) trades a glance with him. It's one they've shared often; that one was to be watched for their own safety. Even now, a full two-thirds of the way through the course, the little bird of a man holds. 

Under the slender frame and sleek shoulders is a core of reinforced steel. 

The little man stumbles after some rough shoving of the remaining Cadets and personnel that do not seem to see the man. Aleksis's soft heart can take no more. 

"You will apologize to him," he rumbles carefully as he stands near the man. "Now." 

"Sorry Gottlieb." The personnel squeaks before fleeing Aleksis's cold stare. 

"Apology accepted." comes the acerbic response, venom obviously Gottlieb's choice of armor. "Why did you help me?" 

"Rule one of the Academy." Aleksis grins brightly as he offers his hand. Gottlieb shakes it with a wary look. "Teamwork," he explains as he gently squeezes the hand in his. "We can only defeat the monsters with teamwork. We must put aside old prejudices and band together." 

Gottlieb retrieves his hand, looking Aleksis over with a thoughtful expression. "You are one of the few to take it to heart then." 

"It is true. Why would I not?" he counters, which startles a laugh out of Gottlieb. It lights up the other man's face and convinces Aleksis he's made the right choice.

* * *

Taking Hermann under his wing proves a good decision, especially when his new friend shows an aptitude for programming. 

"Apply to Drift-Science, my friend." Aleksis encourages as he settles onto the bench next to Hermann. It creaks dangerously but holds as they eat the plentiful porridge and bread. Aleksis has eggs, something his friend eyes but does not ask about. He frowns slightly and nudges Hermann with a wordless question in his gaze. 

"Yes?" 

"If you are curious, ask, Hermann." He directs before going back to his food. Sasha sits on the other side, her feet tangling with Hermann's to keep their bird of a friend warm. 

"Why do you eat eggs with porridge?" comes the reluctant question. 

"Tradition. One day I will make you my babushka's recipe for porridge with eggs and kvass." Aleksis tells him seriously, smiling at his friend's surprise. "That is what friends do for one another, da?" 

"I... I suppose." Hermann looks down as if it is shameful. 

Sasha catches it first, murmuring in Russian, "Our little hunter here did not have friends, I think, when he was smaller." 

"Mmm." He hums as he eats another spoonful of porridge. 

"What was that?" The sharp brown gaze flicks between them as some part of him is still wary. Aleksis understands that even with the time they've spent together, Hermann may not trust them entirely. 

"Nothing bad, my friend. Merely an observation on her behalf." He decides not to lie to Hermann. 

"Ah." Hermann's shoulders hunch and Aleksis curls an arm around him to pull him close. "Aleksis?" 

"You are a good friend." He tells Hermann frankly as he continues to eat. If Hermann scoots the tiniest bit against Aleksis, well... That's not for Aleksis to tell.

* * *

He finds that even with Drift-Science, Hermann's sharp wit and sharper tongue does not draw fair weather friends. Aleksis knows not to worry. The little hunter with a core of steel will attract true and lasting relationships. 

Tendo Choi appears to be one of them. 

Aleksis comes across Hermann debating food preparations with the LOCCENT Cadet, eyes bright and hands gesturing in his excitement. Someone else sees what they see and he cannot be more proud of his friend. 

Sasha tangles her fingers with his as they watch over him. His potential partner matches him in ways he didn't think possible; she's a breath of sea air, his first successful carving that his grandfather smiles at, his best memory all rolled into one and yet her own person at the same time. The Drift is hard to explain to anyone who hasn't experienced it but Hermann is well on his way with new friends like Tendo and that mad little man he sends real letters to through the mail. 

"Come," she says and Aleksis follows with a glance back.

* * *

Sasha Kaidonovskaya is not to be crossed on a good day. The poor soul who catches her after a long day of sims so happens to be bothering their best friend. 

"So, _Her_ mann, are you screwing the pilots? They're around you practically every waking moment." The tech has no clue what's coming. Sasha growls as she marches forward, picks up the bully and slams him against the cold concrete of the Academy walls. "Oh my-Eeerk." 

"You will not _insinuate_ what happens between myself, my co-pilot and one of my very good friends." She says coldly in perfect, clipped English. "You will not refer to him again by his first name or I will hunt you down and toss you into the sea. It should be perfect for your stupidly inflated ego." She squeezes, a burning fury coursing through the residual Ghost Drift he shares with her. "I will be reporting you for harassment. Do not test my patience again." Sasha releases the tech and the man finds himself looking up at a stony-faced Aleksis. 

"Get out of our sight." He says quietly, picking the man up by the scruff of his jacket and setting him down behind him. Boots ring out against the steel grating as Hermann angrily grips his cane until his knuckles are white. 

"Why did you do that?" Hermann snaps out harshly with anger clear on his face. "I could have handled that." 

Sasha's righteous fury calms, her expression almost unreadable except for the pressing of her lips. 

"We know you could have handled it," Aleksis sighs as he laces his fingers with Sasha's. "but you are our friend and do not deserve to be harassed by that man." 

Hermann takes in a deep, shuddering breath that loosens all the tension in his frame. "I am sorry for snapping at you." 

"We know." Sasha's gaze loses it's steely glint as she hugs Hermann close. "I promise you can count on friends to do things like this."

* * *

Sitting side-by-side, Aleksis and Hermann watch the more rambunctious techs having a snowball fight with hot kvass in hand. It's a brief break from the hard studying they do in preparation for the final testing. Hermann is a hard but fair taskmaster when it comes to the exam questions. 

He sips at his drink, content with the silence that sometimes accompanies one of his best friends. 

"Aleksis?" Hermann asks quietly. 

"Yes, my friend?"

"I don't think I would have made it without you, Sasha and Tendo." The other man admits as he stares out at the glittering snow. 

"No, no, you would have." Aleksis assures Hermann with a smile. "You have a core of steel hmm?" He gently taps over Hermann's heart with his free hand, continuing, "It's what brought me to you." 

"'Core of steel'?" Hermann frowns at Aleksis's wording but mulls it over as he swirls the kvass in his cup. "My Father would say I was weak-willed and spineless." 

"Then your Father is _wrong_." He counters steadily, part of him wishing to find Gottlieb Sr. and quietly telling him that if he ever made Hermann feel like shit again that Aleksis would find a way to make him hurt. "So very wrong about you." 

Hermann's eyes get wet and he wipes at them with his hand. "Thank you." 

"You are welcome," Aleksis murmurs as he offers Hermann a handkerchief to blow his nose.

* * *

Graduation comes upon them too soon, he thinks. 

They're assigned to the new Shatterdomes that are being built the world over. He and Sasha have been promised a beautiful Jaeger; _Cherno Alpha_ , though the blue-prints read Chernabog Alpha and they make Aleksis smile at his friend's handiwork. 

They're forced to go their separate ways, Hermann to the Alaskan Shatterdome and he and Sasha to the Vladivostok. 

"Come," he says to his best friend. "We'll walk a bit." Sasha falls into step on the other side of Hermann, keeping him buffered against the cold winds of the island. 

"I'll write," he promises them both, brown eyes soft and sad. That will not do in Aleksis's book. 

"Of course you will." Aleksis says with a soft laugh. "We will await them with glee. But you must not fall back on old ways, my friend." 

"Old... Oh." Hermann flushes pink at the reminder of his acidic tongue. 

"That does not mean you cannot defend yourself, nemnogo okhotnik*." Sasha adds as she presses a kiss to Hermann's forehead. "There are those who would not wish you well. You can tell the difference." 

"Of course." 

An idea strikes Aleksis just as they're heading for the transport. He pulls out his extra coat and wraps it around Hermann, tucking in his favorite book of poems into the front pocket as he steps aboard. 

He knows they'll meet again, waving to a swamped Hermann until he fades out of sight. 

"Did you intend for our first letter to be full of curse-words, beloved?" Sasha questions while raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. 

"No?" 

"We will enjoy it." She counters with a wide grin. "Our little hunter will do well." 

"I would expect no less." Aleksis murmurs as the ocean surrounds them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment~
> 
> *nemnogo okhotnik - little hunter


End file.
